monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Item List
You may add items and their descriptions to this page, or add a separate page. * For Tigrex Scale+, use Tigrex Scale (plus), or else it will show up as Tigrex Scale. * For Items on specific games, add the Game abbreviation at the end, such as Chameleos Hide (MHF2) or Gravios Shell (MHF) * Check this page so you won't add a duplicate. Ammo Main Article: Ammo List Ammo are the bullets used in Ranged Weapons. There are many different types, causing raw, elemental, or secondary damage. Bugs Catching Bugs Requires Old Bugnet, Bugnet, Mega Bugnet Carves Bullfango Hide Large, brown hides used in armorcraft. Carved from Bullfangos. Blangonga Coin See Blangonga Coin Blangonga Fang See Blangonga Fang Black Blos Spine See Black Blos Spine Black Gravios Shell See Black Gravios Shell Cephalos Scale See Cephalos Scale Chameleos Horn See Chameleos Horn Chameleos Tail See Chameleos Tail Chameleos Webbing See Chameleos Webbing Conga Pelt See Conga Pelt FireWyvrn BrnStm See FireWyvrn BrnStm Giaprey Scale See Giaprey Scale Giadrome Hide See Giadrome Hide Gravios Shell See Gravios Shell Kelbi Hide Hides carved from Kelbis. They are used to create beginner armor. Kelbi Horn Horns that can be used in combining as well as decoration of weapons. Can be used to make Ancient Potions, which heal health and stamina to the max. Carved from Kelbi. Kut-Ku Shell A large pink shell from the Yian Kut-Ku. Can be used for armor crafting. Kut-Ku Scale A rare pink scale from a Yian Kut-Ku. They are commonly found in nests, than through carving. Kut-Ku Webbing Pink webbing carved from the wings of the Yian Kut-Ku. Kut-Ku Ear Rare items used to prevent Bowgun flashback. Carved from the Yian Kut-Ku. Giant Beak Giant Beaks are extremely rare items used to make Hammers. They are carved from the Yian Kut-Ku. Hermitaur Shell See Hermitaur Shell Lao-Shan's Horn See Lao-Shan's Horn Lunastra Tail See Lunastra Tail Sm Monster Bone These bones are very common and primarily used to create weapons. They are commonly carved from Apceros and Aptonoth. Med Monster Bone Bones carved from larger monsters such as wyverns. Used in weapon and armor crafting. Lg Monster Bone Large Monster Bones are carved from large monsters. Used primarily for weapon creation. Monster Bone + Monster Bone + is the hard bone of stronger-than-average monsters. First available in 4-star guild quests. Hard Monster Bone Hard Monster Bone are the hardest bones found in the toughest of monsters. They are used to make extremely hard weapons, and very durable armor. Unknown Skull See Unknown Skull (MHF2) Teostra Horn See Teostra Horn Tigrex Shell See Tigrex Shell TwstBlkBlosHrn See TwstBlkBlosHrn Rathian Scale+ See Rathian Scale+ Monster Fluid See Monster Fluid for the MHF and MHF2 versions. Electro Sac Electro sacs are found in Khezu. LOL it's blind! Flame Sac These sacs contain highly flammable liquid that the monster can willingly ignite. It's commonly used for defensive purposes. Some of the monsters with Flame Sacs are: Rathalos, Rathian , Gravios and on rare occasions Yian Kut Ku. Poison Sac Poison sacs are sacs found in the throat of poisonous monsters. They create a poison fluid that the monster can regurgitate when threatened. Some of the monsters with Poison Sacs include Gypceros and Iodrome Another type of Poison Sac is the Toxin Sac and is only available for G-level quests. Stun Sac Stun sacs are located in the back of a monster's head. They produce a special neurotoxin which is then transfered to the creature's fangs. The most common monsters that contain these sacs are Gendromes. Raw Meat Raw meat that can be cooked with a BBQ spit. There are 3 main types of cooked meat; rare steak, well done steak and burnt meat. If you aquire a Gourmet Spit or Felyne Culinary skill, you can create "Gourmet Steak".It can also be used as a bait for wyverns. There are different types of bait meat for wyverns such as Drugged meat, Poison meat etc. Plants and Mushrooms (A-Z) Antidote Herb A plant that has antidotal qualities. May work even if taken by itself - Rarity 1. Antidote Herb's can be made into full antidotes! Blue Mushroom Rare mushroom with a power-enhancing effect - Rarity 2. Blue mushrooms can be found in many bushes and mushroom patches. They are only used when combining to make items with enhancing properties. Blue mushrooms are known to be loved by Mosswines. Blue Mushrooms can be combined with Herbs to make a normal potion! Chaos Mushroom Its spores cause monsters to hallucinate. Said to cause chaos - Rarity 4. Dosbiscus A large, beautifully colored flowering plant. Official plant of Kokoto - Rarity 4. Plant Green Seeds in the Pokke Farm to get them sometimes. Dragon Toadstool A dangerous fungus said to draw the life out of people, Beware - Rarity 3. Used to combine with mega nutrients to make max potion and with Catalyst to make Immunizer. Exciteshroom They can max your health and stamina. Random though. try using it when you're damaged and low on stamina. Fire herb A plant that has flammable properties - Rarity 2. Herb A plant that restores a slight amount of health - Rarity 1. An herb is a common plant found in virtually all habitats. It has healing as well as combining properties. An ingredient to be combined with Huskberrys or Blue Mushrooms Hot Pepper Ignites fire after only a single bite. Warms you up, but too hot to handle - Rarity 2. Nitroshroom Rare mushrooms with the power to generate heat - Rarity 2. Sap Plant A plant with leaves coated in sticky sap. Difficult to remove once attached - Rarity 1. Sleep Herb A plant that possesses sleep-inducing qualities - Rarity 1. Toadstool A poisonous fungus. But perhaps it has other effects as well... - Rarity 1. Ore Stone Stones are small rocks that have no other use other than being thrown at enemies to cause very light damage. They are sold for 1z. Disk Stone ' Disk Stone's are incredibly common ores used in weapon creation. They are disk shaped. Rarity - 4 Iron Ore Iron Ore are commonly found ores used in creating weapons. One of the most cheapest ores found in the game. Rarity - 4 Earth Crystal Earth Crystals are ores that are naturally mineralized within the dirt or shells of mining spots. They are one of the easiest ores to find, and can sell for a good amount compared to its rarity. These ores are used to build weapons and armor. Save these up because you'll need ALOT of them for Rust weapons. Rarity - 4 Iron Ore Iron Ore are commonly found ores used in creating weapons. One of the most cheapest ores found in the game. Rarity - 4 Machalite Ore Machalite Ore are improved Iron Ore, and are required for some of the more advanced armors and weapons. Also known as Sparrowstone. Rarity - 5 Dragonite Ore Dragonite Ore are improved Machalite Ore, and are required for even more advanced armors and weapons. It is also known as "Dragon Stone" Rarity - 5 Carbalite Ore Carbalite Ore are improved Dragonite Ore, and the best ore in the game. They are rare required for the most advanced armors and weapons. It is also known as "Spirit Stone" Rarity - 5 Mined in early G-Rank Quests. One popular weapon they are used for is Onslaught Hammer Union Ore Union Ore is probably the rarest ore in the game. It can be obtained in G-Rank Quests as rarity equal to probably a Ruststone in non-G-Rank Quests. Obtainable from Mining Point +3. Firestone Firestones are rare ores only found in the Volcano. Rarity - 5 G-Rank form is the Firecell Stone. Lightcrystal Lightcrystals are very rare ores. They are unique for their ability to produce bright flashes of light upon impact. They can be found on the Gypceros as well as mining spots. G-Rank form is the Novacrystal. Support Items See Support Items (MHF2) Reward Items Commendation See Commendation Pokke Ticket See Pokke Ticket Pokke Ticket+ Steel Egg See Steel Egg Elder Thank You Elder Thank You+ Item Combination List (Includes Items From MHF2) Product - Success Rate - Materials *'Potion' = 95% = Blue Mushroom + Herb *'Mega Potion' = 90% = Potion + Honey *'Nutrients' = 90% = Blue Mushroom + Godbug *'Mega Nutrients' = 75% = Nutrients + Honey *'Antidote' = 95% = Antidote Herb + Blue Mushroom *'Herbal Medicine' = 90% = Cactus Flower + Bitterbug *'Max Potion' = 65% = Mega Nutrients + Dragon Toadstool *'Ancient Potion' = 55% = Immunizer + Kelbi Horn *'Catalyst' = 75% = Bitterbug + Honey *'Immunizer' = 75% = Catalyst + Dragon Toadstool *'Power Juice' = 75% = Catalyst + Rare Steak *'Mega Juice' = 65% = Power Extract + Well Done Steak *'Nutrient' = 90%= godbug + blue mushroom *'Demondrug' = 65% = Catalyst + Power seed *'Mega Demon Drug' = 55% = Demondrug + Pale extract *'Power Pill' = 75% = Immunizer + Power Seed *'Armor Skin' = 65% = Catalyst + Armor seed *'Mega Armorskin' = 55% = Armorskin + Pale extract *'Armor Pill' = 75% = Immunizer + Armor seed *'Hot Drink' = 95% = Hotpepper + Bitterbug *'Hot Meat' = 95% = Hotpepper + Well done steak *'Cool Drink' = 95% = Ice Crystal + Bitterbug *'Cold Meat' = 95% = Ice crystal + Well done steak *'Spicy Mushroom' = 85% = Hotpepper + Special Mushroom *'Icy Strawberry' = 85% = Ice crystal + Special Strawberry *'Thawing Agent' = 95% = Fire Herb + Rumblefish *'Poisoned Meat' = 90% = Raw Meat + Toadstool *'Tainted Meat' = 90% = Raw Meat + Stunshroom *'Drugged Meat' = 90% = Raw Meat + Sleep Herb *'Bomb Material' = 95% = Stone + Sap Plant *'Deodorant Bomb' = 75% = Bomb Material + Dusk herb *'Smoke Bomb' = 75% = Bomb Material + Ivy *'Poison Smoke Bomb' = 75% = Bomb Material + Toadstool *'Flash Bomb' = 75% = Bomb Material + Flashbug *'Dung Bomb' = 75% = Bomb Material + Dung *'Paintball' = 95% = Sap Plant + Paintberry *'Farcaster' = 95% = Bomb material + Exciteshroom *'Gunpowder' = 95% = Fire herb + Nitroshroom *'Sm Barrel Bomb' = 90% = Fire herb + Small barrel *'Sm Barrel Bomb+' = 90% = Sm Barrel bomb + Burst Arowanna *'Lg barrel Bomb' = 75% = Large barrel + Gunpowder *'Lg Barrel Bomb+' = 75% = Lg Barrel bomb + Scatterfish *'Lightning Rod' = 75% = Burst Arowanna + Thunderbug *'Bounce Bomb' = 75% = Sm Barrel Bomb + Vespoid Wings *'Bounce Bomb+ ' = 75% = Bounce Bomb + Bomb Arowanna *'Sonic Bomb' = 75% = Gunpowder + Screamer *'Net' = 90% = Spiderweb + Ivy *'Pitfall Trap' = 75% = Net + Trap Tool *'Shock Trap' = 90% = Trap tool + Genprey Fang *'Tuna Bait' = 95% = Worm + Yambug *'Arrowana Bait' = 95% = Cricket + Bughopper *'Goldenfish Bait' = 90% = Firefly + Snakebee Larva *'Old Pickaxe' = 95% = Stone + Cylindrical Bone *'Iron Pickaxe' = 75% = Iron ore + Cylindrical Bone *'Mega Pickaxe' = 95% = Machalite Ore + Cylindrical Bone *'Old Bugnet' = 95% = Net + Mystery Bone *'Bugnet' = 75% = Net + Sm Monster Bone *'Mega Bugnet' = 95% = Net + Med Monster Bone *'Antiseptic Stone' = 75% = Bitterbug + Earth Crystal *'Lifecrystals' = 90% = Godbug + Wyvern Fang *'Lifepowder' = 65% = Lifecrystals + Wyvern Claw *'Health Flute' = 65% = Flute + Lifepowder *'Antidote Flute' = 65% = Flute + Antiseptic Stone *'Demon Flute' = 55% = Mega Demondrug + Med Monster Bone *'Armor Flute' = 55% = Mega Armorskin + Med Monster Bone *'Poison Throwing Knife' = 90% = Throwing Knife + Toadstool *'Paralyze Throwing Knife' = 90% = Throwing Knife + Stunshroom *'Sleeping Throwing Knife' = 90% = Throwing Knife + Sleep Herb *'Boomerang' = 90% = Whetstone + Sm Monster Bone *'Powertalon' = 100% = Powercharm + Lao's Claw *'Armortalon' = 100% = Armorcharm + Lao's Claw *'Empty Bottle' = 85% = Sm Bone Husk + Whetstone *'Poison Coating' = 90% = Empty Bottle + Toadstool *'Stun Coating' = 90% = Empty Bottle + Parashroom *'Sleep Coating' = 90% = Empty Bottle + Sleep herb *'Power Coating' = 85% = Empty bottle + Nitroshroom *'Tranqulizer' = 65% = Stunshroom + Sleep herb *'Sleep Throw Knife' = 65% = Throwing Knife + Tranqulizer *'Tranq Bomb' = 75% = tranqulizer + Bomb material *'Tranq S' = 90% = tranqulizer + Sm Bone Husk *'Armor Sphere' = 100% = Armor Stone + Malachite Ore *'Armor Sphere' = 100% = Armor Stone + Killer beetle *'Armor Sphere+' = 100% = Armor Stone + Dragonite Ore *'Armor Sphere+' = 100% = Armor Stone + Hercudrome *'Hard Armor Sphere' = 100% = Armorstone+ Carbalite Ore *'Hard Armor Sphere' = 100% = Armorstone+ King Scarab *'Disk Stone x5' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Disk Stone *'Iron Ore x5' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Iron Ore *'Earth Crystal x3' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Earth Crystal *'Machalite Ore x3' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Machalite Ore *'Dragonite Ore x3' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Dragonite Ore *'Carbalite Ore x2' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Carbalite Ore *'Union Ore x2' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Union Ore *'Firestone x2' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Firestone *'Firecell Stone x2' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Firecell Stone *'Lightcrystal x2' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Lightcrystal *'Novacrystal x2' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Novacrystal *'Monster Bone+ x2' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Monster Bone+ *'Hard Monster Bonex2' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Hard Monster Bone *'Black Ant X5' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Black Ant *'Killer beetle X3' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Killer Beetle *'Heraclesdrome X3' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Heraclesdrome *'Rare Cricket X2' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Rare Cricket *'King Scarab X3' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + King Scarab *'Pokke "Original" Snowman' = 100% = Small Snowball + Big Snowball *'Cats Sword' = 100% = Swordless Hilt + Hiltless sword *'Cat Crown' = 100% = Cat Crown Fragment + Broken Cat Crown *'Dynasty Vase = 100% = Bottomless Vase + Vase Bottom *'Shakalaka Mask''' = 100% = Holed Shakalaka mask + Shakalaka Stone *'Book: Old Dragons Ecology Guide' = 100% = Book Cover + Book Contents Alchemy Combinations *'Honey' = 90% = Special Mushroom + Firefly *'Herb' = 95% = Sap plant + Insect Husk *'Fire Herb' = 90% = Trash + Hotpepper *'Blue Mushroom' = 95% = Antidote Herb + Toadstool *'Raw Meat' = 95% = Burnt Meat + Insect Husk *'Larg Barrel' = 65% = Med Monster Bone + Ivy *'Small Barrel' = 75% = Sm Monster Bone + Sap Plant *'Huskberry x 5' = 75% = Huskberry + Iron Ore *'Needleberry' x 5 = 75% = Needleberry + Earth Crystal *'Sushifish' = 75% = Antidote Herb + Sleepyfish *'Rare Steak' = 90% = Thunderbug + Velociprey Hide *'Screamer' = 75% = Frog + Flute *'Monster Fluid' = 55% = Ice crystal + Sleep sac *'Psychoserum' = 75% = Cactus Flower + Thunderbug *'Power Extract' = 65% = Dragon Seed + Piscine Liver *'Power Seed' = 65% = Bomberry + Velociprey Hide *'Armor Seed' = 65% = Needleberry + White Velociprey Hide *'Rare Fish' = 90% = Burnt Fish + Dawn Plant For Ammo Combinations Check Ammo List See Also *Weapon List Category: Items Category: Supply Items